Sickly Sweet
by CherryEstelle
Summary: It's here! Sequel to My Little Strawberry! XD Kish and Ichigo return to meet the parents, Kashi is forced into marrige, and royalty comes to visit. Better than it sounds! : Kisshu/Kish/Dren/Kishu Ichigo/Zoey/Strawberry
1. European Pretty Boy

MMC: Guess who's back!

Tommy: You right your name before you speak and you want them to guess who's back?

MMC: Yes bet you can't guess! It's me silly! Hehehehe!

Tommy: Ok, we had a few requests for a sequel but this is --IMPORTANT--!

MMC: Because I can't be bothered to write about the bit in between. Aoyama, I'm terribly sorry, is not dead. After the battle thing, he came he was found by his parents. Yeh, I know…please don't hate me….((Puppy eyes)). I didn't want Ichigo to go through a whole grief phase as well…Ichigo explained her whole new relationship and because I think the actual Masaya would not go berserk, he didn't. See there are some advantages of not changing his character completely. Anyway, so Masaya and Ichigo are kinda, at an awkward stage, while Ichigo and Kish are happy! Yay! And um…yeh…XD! Please don't hit me Masaya haters, I just wanted to keep this as realistic as possible. Sort of…

Tommy: But when Masaya was found- he had wet his trousers and was crying for his mummy! HAHAHA!

MMC: Stop changing my storyline!

Tommy: Oh come on…please…

MMC: Okay fine…he wet himself and was calling for his mummy…and he soiled his underwear too…

Tommy: Now you're getting it!

MMC: Shhh….Anyway, this was only because of requests, I wasn't really planning on doing another one. The epilogue of My Little Strawberry was supposed to end as a cliff-hanger. But yeh, so if this doesn't reach expectations feel free to tell me. I just want you to know, that on My Little Strawberry, even at the penultimate chapter I had no idea how I was going to end it…heh….so this might be the same…heh…

Tommy: STARTO!

MMC: Wait, that's my line, now say the disclaimer!

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry owns nothing of Tokyo Mew Mew, or its characters…STARTO!

MMC: HEY!

* * *

'M'Lady, please be happier, we are trying all we can…'

The young princess pouted, 'Why should I?'

'Please my good child, we'll get you anything you want? Just say the word,' assured her father.

The princess shrugged.

'If it is not too bold, my princess, the men are lining up from around the country just to witness your beauty, please do not let them down by not showing up,' braved a servant.

The princess didn't reply. Her father sighed, 'Leave the room, servants, Nasu; I shall converse with you outside.'

The other servants did as they were told, leaving the princess to herself.

Shutting the door behind him, the King sighed once more.

'So Sire, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' asked the servant known as Nasu, a short , stout old man who's long pointy ears dropped humbly, his bald head shining in the midmorning light.

Now Nasu, you know my daughter has never been one for happiness,' started the King.

Nasu nodded, 'Yes, unfortunately it is so, sire, have you idea of how to make the young girl smile again?'

'Well…you and me both know, the only man to make her smile was-,'

'Oh sire, he will not come-,'

'He will come!' thundered the King, quite suddenly, 'And this time he will not escape his duty!'

'But the army sire, was his duty at that time-,'

'Are you deifying me Nasu?' growled the King, turning to his advisor.

'N-No sire,' stuttered Nasu, 'B-But…'

'No buts! I want that boy here now!'

'Sire please, I do not think the Princess is in love with him as you say…'

'Of course they do not love! But…,' his voice lowered, 'If the boy can truly make my daughter happy, we must find him,' he whispered.

Nasu paused for a second, before nodding, 'Alright Sire, I trust your judgement, we shall do everything in our power to find the boy.'

'Good,' the King smiled, 'But,' it faded, 'Do you have any idea where the boy is?'

'Well sire…'

'Yes?'

'I think the last record of him, was on Earth…'

* * *

'I hate this…' hissed Kish, as he tugged at his jeans.

'Oh calm down, these are what everyone wears here,' sighed Ichigo, picking up his normal clothes which had been discarded on her bedroom floor.

Kish wasn't listening. He was busy poking his now covered stomach, looking thoroughly miserable.

'Kish, come on, it's just for now.'

Kish pouted sullenly.

Ichigo giggled and gave him an affectionate smile before sitting down beside him.

'Come on,' she whispered in his ear, 'I like these clothes on you.' Kish grinned as she began to kiss down his neck.

Slam.

'Oh damn, that's them,' hissed Ichigo, panic spreading across her delicate features.

'Uh…what do I do?' asked Kish nervously.

'Well, um…have you got your ears checked?' she asked, racing to the door and putting her ear against it.

'Yep.'

'Shoes?'

'…yeh…'

'And Kish?'

'…Uhuh…?'

'You're staring at my butt right now, aren't you?' Ichigo smirked whipping her head around. Kish grinned perversely.

'Heh…'

'Ichigo honey? Are you home?'

'Oh that's my mum, Kish are you sure everything's alright?'

'Absolutely, let's go,' Kish answered, his bright eyes glinting determinedly.

Ichigo bit her lip. She was hoping Kish would resist, but even if he had there was no turning back now.

'Stay up here for a second,' she whispered, leaving him on the upstairs landing, 'I have to explain to my dad _before_ he sees you,' she explained rolling her eyes.

Kish nodded.

'Mum!'

'Oh honey, we haven't seen you in a while, with all those trips you and friends have been organizing, how are you?' Sakura asked, embracing her daughter as if she had been away for years.

'I'm…good…thanks…mum…' Ichigo squeezed out as she felt her ribs being crushed under the pressure, 'But….can't…breathe…'

'Oh sorry sweetie,' Sakura smiled, realising her daughter from her iron vice grip and letting her stumble back.

'Oh good Ichigo,' grinned her father, Shintaro, as he entered with about seven shopping bags slipping from his hands. His knuckles were turning white from the strain, 'Help me out will you?'

Ichigo nodded, happy to see her parents again.

'Sure thing,' she smiled relieving him, 'Oh and I have something to tell you guys.'

'Oh sure honey what is it?' asked Sakura as they entered the kitchen. Ichigo sighed, her smile fading.

'Well, it's just, we were given assignments at school this week, and I mean…I have to make sure my grades stay up right?'

'Of course,' replied Sakura absentmindedly.

'Well, it's an exchange student programme,' smiled Ichigo, hoping she looked convincing.

'Oh,' grinned her mother, 'that sounds nice, where are they from?'

'Uh…Italy?' Ichigo murmured, speaking in more of a tone of question than answer.

'Oh how lovely!'

'So who have you got?' asked Shintaro, emptying a pile of canned foods on the countertop.

'Well, dad, do you promise not to get angry?'

Her father flinched, 'And why…why would I get angry?' he asked suspiciously.

'Well, it's…it's…'

'Oh it's a boy isn't it!' cheered Sakura, clapping her hands together.

Her father's face turned pale. Then red. Then sort of…blue?

'A….boy…' he gritted.

'Now…dear…' Sakura laughed nervously, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

'A boy! Why couldn't you have picked a girl?' he barked.

'D-D-Dad…I didn't have a choice they picked for you, and I…it's not my…'

'I finally thought you had got some sense when you and that Aoyama boy broke up but now-!'

'Shintaro!' warned Sakura.

'Dad!' growled Ichigo, finally getting a word in, 'It's not my fault, besides he's not my type!'

Straight lie.

'I don't like him in that way-,'

Another lie.

'So you and him are going to get along! He's a nice, honest, normal boy!'

Lie…

'Understand?'

Shintaro took a deep breath, eyeing her intently.

'Bring him down…' he mumbled, taken aback slightly by his daughter's outburst.

'N-Now?'

'Now.'

Ichigo bit her lip, but nodded begrudgingly. Whipping around she stormed back upstairs, kicking the clown plush toy that lay on the steps as she went. That had not gone as planned.

'Kish?'

Kish poked his head out from behind the door.

'Wh-what was that all about?' he asked anxiously.

Ichigo shook her head wearily.

'He wants to see you?'

'Now?'

'Yep, right now…'

'Damn…'

Ichigo sighed, 'We better go…'

Kish nodded as he followed Ichigo back downstairs.

'Dad…' she whispered nervously, poking her head through the kitchen door.

Her dad didn't seemed to have calmed down. He sat rocking precariously on his chair, sipping his tea.

'What?'

'Um…this…this is Kish,' she said, taking a hold of Kish's hand and pulling him into view.

Her father's neck grinded round. He raised an eyebrow, surprised.

'What's with his hair?'

'Shintaro!' shushed Sakura panicked.

'It's quite alright,' smiled Kish, speaking up for the first time, 'I get that a lot.'

'Oh honey, please don't take any notice of him,' blushed Sakura, 'He's just a bit grouchy.'

Shintaro growled, and muttered something under his breath.

'It's fine, I'm just happy to have a new experience and in such a beautiful house no less.'

Now Ichigo raised her eyebrows. Since when could Kish act like that, so courteously?

'Well dear, how about you sit down, I'll make some tea,' offered Sakura, retreating back to the countertop.

Kish nodded gratefully and took a seat at the table.

'So you're an exchange student?' asked Shintaro.

Kish coughed nervously, 'Uh…yes I am…'

'And you're going to be staying here for how long?'

Kish turned and looked at Ichigo for support.

'A…Two…three weeks,' she mumbled, trying to guess how long it would take her to gain the confidence to tell them.

'Three weeks huh?'

Kish nodded, 'Yes, I hope that's alright?'

'How long have you known this boy?' asked Shintaro, ignoring Kish's question.

'I told you, only since this morning, I didn't even know who it was going to be until then,' replied Ichigo, frustrated with her father's rude attitude.

'That's plenty of time…' hissed Shintaro.

Ichigo blinked, 'For what?'

'For you to get to_ know_ each other…'

Ichigo didn't like the emphasis he put on the word "_know_".

'What do you mean?'

'I mean,' started Shintaro, his voice gradually growing, 'I mean…how do I know that in all that time, you too didn't…get friendly?'

'Get friendly! Dad! I wouldn't do anything like that yet, I've hardly met him!' retorted Ichigo, jumping from her seat.

Her father growled, standing up, 'Oh so you're not denying that you might?'

'I…no of course not, I mean what? What are you talking about? Stop it!'

'I will not! And I will not have my daughter fooling around with some European pretty boy!'

'Shintaro!' hissed Sakura, re-entering the room, with three cups of tea.

'Well he is! Look at that hair!'

'Shintaro!' yelped Sakura, trying to keep her husband under control.

Kish was now becoming surprisingly self conscious with his hair. Personally he had always kinda thought green was a nice colour.

'Dad!' yelled Ichigo.

'Ichigo, if I find you and that boy even a step out of line!'

'Dad I thought we'd been over this! Haven't you realised I can make my own choices?'

'Well you broke up with that Aoyama boy, so you obviously can't!'

Shintaro stopped; he had said that without thinking.

Ichigo bit her lip.

'Ichigo, sweetie…' whispered Sakura.

'No, I'm not going through this any more, I'm sorry if that what you think, but it's not true. Kish is staying, I'm going upstairs with him to help him unpack, nothing more,' replied Ichigo bluntly.

'I'll….I'll put on some dinner then,' offered Sakura, forcing a smile.

Ichigo forced one back, 'Yes please mum…that would be great.'

Shintaro forced himself stay calm as Ichigo took the poor bewildered Kish (who was fiddling with a strand of his hair, self consciously), by that hand and led him upstairs.

Ichigo could hear the shouting between her parents from upstairs.

Good, she thought, he deservers to be shouted at…

'Well that went…' mumbled Kish, '….horribly…'

Ichigo whimpered, 'What are we going to do?'

'Oh no Ichigo,' stumbled Kish, panicking as she started to cry, 'Please don't cry…'

'But it's no use! If my dad won't even accept an exchange student, how on earth is he going to except an alien?'

'It'll be fine,' Kish assured, titling her chin up towards him and kissing her forward head lightly, 'They'll understand, if your dad was that angry that means he really cares about you, so they will understand, yeh?'

'I…I guess so…' she didn't want to cry in front of Kish. He had been so brave, through Suika's death and everything, she had to be stronger now.

'Don't worry,' Kish hushed, with a comforting smile, 'It will.'


	2. Nice Pick

MMC: New chapter!!

Tommy: Yeh so Kish appears shirtless, but it's not really described or anything, but he does. He's shirtless again later too. XDDDDDDDDDDDD

MMC: Not much to say…except, Bataa means Butter and Nasu means Eggplant and yeh :D

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's original characters.

MMC: STARTO!

* * *

'Come on honey, you look so handsome!'

Kashi glared at his previous guardian, 'Why do I have to meet this woman?' he hissed.

'Because,' retorted Yumi, 'You're running out of time, you know that,' she explained, tugging on the hem of his shorts.

'Yumi-san, please! This is so not fair,' whined Kashi, 'Formal clothes are so uncomfortable, and I'm so tired, Kish doesn't have to do this, why do I have to?'

'Because Kish has already found someone, you spent all your time fooling around with random girls, and now you have to pay the penalty-,'

'But regulations for marriage only came in because of the death toll, with all this new stuff it's gone down, we can get married a lot later like the humans do,' argued Kashi.

'It's not just regulations, its tradition!'

Kashi scowled at his silver haired mentor. If there was one thing you did not argue with Yumi about, it was tradition.

The old bat doesn't get the concept of change, thought Kashi to himself.

How many times had he heard that before anyway, its tradition…? When Kashi had to wear that awful girly necklace to school, because Yumi assured him all the other kids would be wearing them and that besides; they were tradition, he had been teased for weeks. Even after he had got rid of it, the kids had still called him names.

But this was worse. He wore long white trousers and a black top that resembled the senior battle uniform as Pai wore. It was made from the hide of the animals that still lurked in the undergrounds and itched like crazy. He had long sock like boots in a black, and as was custom, seven black ribbons protruding form his waist band, to symbolise his rank. Yumi thought he looked brilliant, Kashi wanted to jump from a very tall cliff.

Why the hell do I have to wear this for some woman I haven't even met, he growled inwardly, I mean, I haven't even tried these on since…

Shaking his head he returned his attention to Yumi.

'Yumi-san, do I have to?'

'Yes,' she replied bluntly, finishing the last stitch on his torn trousers, 'For goodness sakes, keep still!'

* * *

'Kish….Kish…Kish!'

'Wh-What?' Kish yawned, sitting up.

'Come on sleepy head, we have to go,' smiled Ichigo.

'Wh-Where, are we going?'

Ichigo grinned, 'Shopping!'

'Shopping?'

'Yeh, you can't just wear those jeans all the time, we have to get you some new clothes!' she beamed. Kish sighed; he had been woken from a good dream.

Ichigo frowned, 'Come on, get up lazy, get changed.'

Kish yawned again and obediently, fell out of bed. He shook his head and got up. Ichigo passed him his clothes, and started to tap her foot impatiently.

'Are you going to watch Kitten?' he chuckled.

Ichigo blushed.

'I'll be done in a minute, unless of course….'he grinned

'Don't be so cocky,' Ichigo said, but her lips twitched in a hidden smile, 'I'm going down stairs to grab some breakfast.'

Kish chuckled again, 'Alright, I'll have a shower.'

Ichigo nodded, 'Make it super quick okay?'

'I don't suppose you'd want to join me for that would you?'

Ichigo blushed again, 'pervert.'

'Morning mum,' Ichigo greeted her mother.

'Oh morning Ichigo darling, here' she said placing some toast down for her, 'Your fathers already at work.'

'Oh, good,' grumbled Ichigo.

'Oh come on sweetie, you know what he's like, it's only because he-,'

'He cares about me, yes I know mum…'

'So what are you going to do today, it's your day off isn't it?'

'Oh yeh, I was gonna take…' Ichigo thought for a minute, she would need to use suffixes, '…Kish-kun down to the shops, you know, so he can get a feel for Japan,' mumbled Ichigo threw a mouthful of bread.

'Oh that's nice, no you need some money?'

'That's alright, I've still got some money left form my last pay check,' she smiled, proud of her work haggling the money from Shirogane.

'Oh good, then what time will you be leaving?'

'Good morning Miss Momomiya…' sighed Kish, rubbing his eyes and ruffled his dishevelled, damp hair.

'Oh, good morning Kish-kun, how are you?'

'Oh, uh…good thank you…'

'Okay mum, we're gonna go now!' beamed Ichigo, finishing of her food.

'How did you….finish that so quickly…' asked Kish bemused.

Sakura laughed nervously, 'She's always had had an appetite.'

'So let's go!' chirped Ichigo, 'We want to get there as soon as possible!'

* * *

'Bataa.'

'Yes, my liege?'

'You are my best man, so this is why I'm putting you on this job.'

'I see, what may I ask, is this job?'

'I trust you remember Kish?'

'Kish?'

'Yes, the young green haired boy.'

'I do my liege, and I what do I do?'

'Your mission is to bring him here… alive.'

'I see. Is it too bold to ask why?'

'He escaped last time, because of that damned Deep Blue, this time he won't.'

'I understand, I shall bring him back as soon as possible.'

'And Bataa…'

'Yes?'

'According to Nasu, who will accompany you, he has returned to earth with a human girl.'

'I see.'

'He has become infatuated with this girl…bring her back too.'

'Alive?'

'That's up too you.'

* * *

'K-Kitten, slow d-down…' Kish stumbled as Ichigo pulled him forward at full speed.

'Let's go in here!' she suggested or rather, ordered, dragging Kish into a nearby means clothing store.

'There are a lot of these…jeans here…' sighed Kish, hoping he could be rid of the denim nightmares.

'Yeh, but they suit you, let's find some more,' she smiled.

Kish sighed once more as Ichigo pulled him over to a huge rack of jeans that stood in the centre.

'Hmmmm,' she pondered, 'this one…this one…and this one….oh this is cute!'

Kish sighed.

We're gonna be here for while, he told himself.

Three hours later, his suspicions were confirmed.

'Ichigo, can we please go now,' he whined.

'Not yet, let me see you,' Ichigo called from outside.

'Fine…' he grumbled, stumbling form the men's changing room. The girls around him swooned as he emerged in simple acid washed jeans, and-

'Kish!'

'What? What now!'

'Get back in there and put a shirt on!'

'But, you told me to take all my clothes off and put this on!' argued Kish.

Ichigo, beneath a furious blush, stuck one rigid arm in the air and hissed, 'In.'

With the added food supply, Kish had been able to work out a bit more and it definitely showed.

Kish rolled his eyes, 'Whatever…'

The girls, who had now clustered around Kish's stall giggled.

Ichigo shook her head; maybe they should shop for something else now.

So when Kish finally emerged wearing a shirt, she took the thirteen pairs (yes thirteen) of jeans to the counter and paid as quickly as possible.

'Right,' she smiled, forgetting that little ignominy, 'How about some ice cream for your hard work!'

'I-Ice cream?'

Kish looked scared.

'Oh don't be such a wuss, it's a food stupid,' giggled Ichigo.

'Sure?' asked Kish.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, 'Sure, now come on, there's a stall over there.'

'Hmmm, so this is the girl is it?' whispered a voice from above them. The voice came from a boy, one who could only just be seen from the trees branches that he was perched in. He grinned, 'Nice pick Kish, she's cute.'


	3. How About a Secret Agent?

ATTENION: Please read the paragraph MMC says just before the disclaimer, because it's important! Thank you!

Tommy: Yo! You missed me didn't you! I can tell! Heheehehehe!

Mew Mew Cherry: Excuse me but I always speak first!

Tommy: Well it's time for a change!

MMC: What?!

Tommy: I am just as much a part of this as you are! Why I can't start!?

MMC: No you're not! You just blackmailed me and insisted I let you write these intros with me! Which is very annoying when I've finished a chapter and you're not here!

Tommy: But I gave you an idea yesterday!

MMC: You said "Write another chapter or I'll hit you!" how is that an idea?

Tommy: It is!

MMC: Here Tommy ((Pulls out Inuyasha plush)) fetch! ((Throws Inuyasha plush))

Tommy: Inu-chan!! ((runs after it))

MMC: Right now, down to business. Just got back from Greece, thought I'd post this, aren't I great! Don't be mean, I wrote this on the plane! Just an info chapter, but important none the less. By the way, do any of you guys actually read these introduction things? I don't care if you do, I find them a bit pointless sometimes too, although sometimes there important!! Like if they have the word "READ" or "ATTENTION" at the top… : P

Tommy: ((Comes back with Inu plush in mouth)) I'm in them, how can they not be important!

MMC: Riiiight…. Anyway, I worked hard, even if it doesn't look if it doesn't always come off that way….

Tommy: Me too!

MMC: Ignoring that, have fun, enjoy! And do any of you guys remember the girl Mikan from My Little Strawberry, she only comes in for a bit in the chapter Unfaithful, but she's there! Re-read the bit with Kashi at the very end if you don't remember, or it won't make sense. New character, Miss Passion. Drew a picture of her on the plane, along with a load of others. Might post them up on deviant art with my shirtless Kashi and Kish pictures, ok bye!!1111

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of its characters.

MMC: STARTO!

* * *

Ryou ground his teeth impatiently, waiting for Ichigo who as usual; was late.

'Where is she?' he growled.

Ichigo was half an hour late.

And not only was Ichigo half an hour late, but she had already had the previous three days off for personal time.

Personal time here meaning, trying frantically to teach her new boyfriend how to blend into society without giving away that he was in fact an alien.

An alien who Ryou had never been particularly keen on.

All of this together, made it very hard for the young millionaire to keep her temper. Incredibly hard. Almost impossible.

'Where on earth is she?!' screeched Ryou, throwing his arms up dramatically.

Strike that- Impossible.

'Please Shirogane-san, I'm sure she'll be here soon…' eased Lettuce timidly.

'How can you say that? Haven't you noticed Ichigo hasn't been on time once since Kish came into the picture?'

'But Ichigo is always late na-no-da!'

'That's not the point! The point is that-'

Ryou's fists tightened he readied himself to thrust off into a untameable fury. But at that moment he was cut off, by the nicely timed appearance of one Ichigo Momomiya, who promptly burst through the door, exercising the same grace and style that her friends had come to know her by.

'S-S-Sorry…I'm late…' she huffed, clearly out of breath.

'Where have you been?!' yelled Ryou, stopping his incessant pacing, to turn and face her.

'No really, I have an excuse! Kish was-,'

'Kish what? Just because that boy can't keep his hands off you for two seconds, doesn't mean you can just skive off you duty to fool about with him!'

'I wasn't fooling about with him!' argued Ichigo, panting hands on knees.

'Oh yeh? Then tell us why you're so late! What's wrong? No excuse? I-'

'Kish's injuries fluctuated last night; I stayed up all night looking after him! Give me a break will you!' blurted Ichigo, trying to get her point across.

Ryou closed his open mouth, stunned.

In his haste he had failed to notice the dark black rims beneath Ichigo's dulled eyes, and the weak way her arms swung back and forth limply as she stood up straight.

'Do you know why, Ichigo?' asked Lettuce, breaking the silence.

Ichigo shrugged wearily, 'He must have re opened them in his sleep…they were fine when he went up, nothing to worry about really, but I was anxious anyway…'

Ryou, shaking off the shock, shrugged in an indifferent manner and turned on his heel.

'Alright fine, I get your point,' he mumbled unconvincingly, walking off towards the kitchens, 'But…'

Ichigo looked up, her expression bitter but curious, 'But?'

'I still don't get it, your choice I mean,' finished Ryou, disappearing through the kitchen's white swing doors.

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

'What's his problem,' she grumbled, turning towards the changing rooms.

However, her only answer came in the form of a familiar pop from behind her and a ripple of the surrounding air. Turning around, she found herself face to face with no other than her green haired hotty himself, who greeted her as usual with his customary smirk and a smooth, 'Hey Kitten, what's up?'

Ichigo jumped and yelped, stumbling back and almost falling into Pudding who was balancing plates on the table.

'K-Kish, you should be at home, resting? And what if someone had seen you?' panicked Ichigo.

'Calm down Kitten,' grinned Kish, leaning forward and twirling a strand of Ichigo strawberry red hair in his fingers, 'It's too early for anyone to be here yet right? I teleported from your room, when nobody was watching. I feel fine and I'm in human clothes right?'

He was right. He was dressed in ripped jeans and black sleeveless shirt plus his ears where hidden with some of the aliens cloaking technology, and it was true that nobody except the Mews where here yet, they were still tidying up.

Ichigo sighed, 'But why are you here Kish?'

'Your mum, she asked me to give this to you,' yawned Kish, 'bento box…'

Ichigo took the neatly wrapped box in her hands smiling gratefully. With the rush she had missed breakfast, she'd have to thank her mother later.

'Thanks Kish,' she smiled.

'Anything for you Kitty Cat,' grinned Kish, leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

'Ugh, how can you kiss that guy with a smile on your face,' grumbled Ryou re-entering.

'Ryou, can't you at least try to be nice to him? He did help us; we're friends now, ok?'

'Once, he helped us once. But he tried to kill us multiple amounts of times,' countered Ryou staring intently at Kish, a look of pure odium in his eyes.

'Um, Kish-san…would you um like something to drink, maybe?' interrupted Lettuce quietly, hoping to keep the peace as Ichigo opened how mouth to speak.

'Uh…sure I guess,' responded Kish, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

'I'll get it na-no-da!' rang Pudding, bounding to her feet happy for the work.

* * *

'Idiot,' she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her name; was Passion. Named after her mother's favourite fruit. The only one that had survived the trip from Earth to their current planet so many thousands of years ago. The passion fruit.

She was simply stunning. Her long black hair framed her beautiful heart shaped face perfectly. It swirled and twisted in long ringlets that fell down past her shoulders and curled up at the ends. Her long dark lashes fluttered over her pale pink eyes and rosy cheeks shone out against her pale skin. A small silver diadem sat slightly ascrew on her head, topped with a sparkling green gem. Her dress tied in a corset which then sprung out like a ball gown; its long green tendrils swirling around her feet which were dressed in simple green slippers. And her lips. A striking deep crimson, full and complemented by her dimples, and yet she never showed off these wonderful lips with a smile. At least not now. Especially not now, as she looked down on the picture in front of her. His cocky expression, his eyes flashing in set determination, the way one fang always showed and that custom grin he wore.

He was one of the only three people in the world who could make her smile. One, a friend, was missing. The other, her mother, departed to a storm. And then him. It wounded her deeply to think that she would never see him again. She had loved him so, and now he was gone, but she had to keep going. One day she would be Queen, and her father had always said royals never to show emotion in front of her people. Especially not a weak emotion such as crying. So, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand she stood up and brushed herself off. Opening her draw, she locked up the photo and left to see her father; leaving his comforting face alone.

* * *

Kish sat down, Ichigo beside him and smiled. Never in a million years could he have pictured this scenario. Watching the mews work, while he and Ichigo sat gazing into each other's eyes in the perfect image of mushiness. Of course, he had hoped he could have been wearing something more comfortable, but Ichigo seemed to like the way he looked in these jeans, so he'd grin and bear it for her sake. Absolutely nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

And of course, that phrase by itself is a curse and of course this time was no exception. With a loud crash, they were interrupted by the entrance of a mammoth beast rearing its ugly head through the café door. Its spiny backbone scraped up against the roof, and ripped it back. Screeching, it reared violently sending several tables to the ground.

'A Chimera Animal?' Ichigo whispered, startled.

'What the hell?' Kish murmured, stumbling to his feet and summoning his dragon swords.

The animals eyes glinted, and its head whipped around surveying its surroundings, and then, it sat down. Clenching its nails into the hard wood, at crouched down and narrowed its eyes.

'W-What on earth is it doing?' asked Ichigo, her hand hovering above her pocket, where her pendent lay hidden.

'Kish, you must know, this is your area,' hissed Mint, her voice wavering as the beast began to scan the room.

'Chimera Animals are different, I can't no exactly,' growled Kish, stepping back to let the creature lift its head, 'But, but I think its surveying the area, whatever the reason, it shouldn't be here, it's not one of mine, Pai's or Tart's…'

'Um, h-how can you tell?' asked Lettuce quietly.

'Our Chimera Animals have our insignia on them,' explained Kish, taking another look at the beast, 'If I could just see this ones, I might be able to tell who's it was, and figure why it's here.'

'Well where would that be?' asked Mint impatiently.

'No idea.'

'Perfect.'

'What's going on in here?' asked as panicked Ryou as he entered with Keiichiro.

'It's a chimera ani-,' started Ichigo.

'I told you we couldn't trust him!' Ryou growled.

'It's not mine!' retorted Kish, his frustration getting the better of him.

'Well then whose it is, may I ask?' asked Ryou, though gritted teeth.

'We're trying to find that out!' interrupted Ichigo.

The creatures head lifted once more, it took another look around, and then stood back up. With a growl, as if telling his master of his success, it turned to exit.

'It's, it's leaving…' murmured Ichigo, finally letting her hand ease away form her pocket.

'Wait, I think I saw it,' Kish began, flying of towards the animal as it left. Gliding towards it's side, it himself turned on his side and tried to get a better look beneath it's fur, 'Yeh, there's an insignia on his side here, but I'm not sure who's it is,' said Kish, biting his lip in confusion. He did look quite funny now, gliding upside-down.

'Hey, watch out!' called Mint from down below. Luckily for him, Kish managed to just about dodge as the creature took a swing at him with his claw. He obviously wasn't too happy with his results, so Kish left him go, settling back down on the floor.

'Doesn't make sense,' he murmured, after teleporting back to Ichigo and the rest, 'a chimera that big, must have been one from a soldier, but I know all the soldiers insignias.'

'Could it be it's a new soldier, one who you haven't met before,' suggested Zakuro.

'Possibly, but I doubt it. All the families are so happy to have the sons and daughters back form whatever work they were doing, they wouldn't send more men out. And besides there isn't a huge amount of work for them now.'

'How about a secret agent, na-no-da!' offered Pudding, 'Come here to spy on us!'

'Pu-Pudding,' sighed Mint. The girls shook there heads over Pudding's active imagination, but behind them, Kish frowned.

'Well, we're gonna have to fix that door,' sighed Keiichiro, taking a look the smashed wall.

'But we just finished cleaning up form yesterday,' whined Ichigo, 'I have homework to do….'

'Oh like you'd be doing homework, when we let you go,' Mint rolled her eyes, pinching Kish's shirt and raising her eyebrows.

'Ichigo, you still haven't paid us back for covering for you while you were with him,' Ryou pointed out, 'And this is a team effort, so get your lazy butt moving and let's go,' he grumbled.

Ichigo clenched her fists defiantly, but decided to let it go.

'Alright fine, I guess we better get started then…' she mumbled.

* * *

'Hm? Oh good boy, you've brought me the results I needed?'

The chimera walked over to his master. He growled slightly, and raised its head to look in the boys eyes.

The boy hummed to himself, 'Hmmm, so he's still with that girl. A lot of girls…well, it doesn't matter.'

The creature looked up at him, his eyes pleading as he lifted up a wounded arm, where some glass had caught itself.

'Poor thing, you're in pain are you?' his master chuckled.

The beast did nothing, and continued to stare.

'Would you like me to help you out?'

Slowly, and nervously the chimera nodded.

'Heh, unfortunately you are of no use to me now,' he grinned, pulling back his hand and slashing it back into the creature. It cried out in pain and a glint of metal appeared in his master's hand and struck at his rib. Then it fell back, and disintegrated into a small glowing orb.

'I'll keep this for later,' mused the boy, putting the orb into his pocket, 'For now, I should probably tail Kish a bit longer, I want to see just how much stronger he has got over the years…'

* * *

'Kashi?'

Kashi stared wide eyed.

'Y-You…' he stammered aimlessly.

'Kashi dear, say something, don't be so rude!' Yumi scolded.

'S-Sorry, I just….well…'

'Have you two already met?'

'Kashi, is this true, do you know this girl?'

'Mikan, do you know this boy?'

Kashi stared up at his mentor blankly, eyebrows raised, mouth open slightly and pupils dilated.

'Of course we know each other,' croaked Mikan, bringing Kashi back into reality. He gulped.

'Ye-Yeh…we know each other…'

'Good, then they'll be no worries then,' smiled Yumi.

'Exactly!' agreed Mikan's mother, placing a soft hand on her daughter's shoulder, 'Now we shall leave you two here, while me and Yumi-san go and converse, I'd like to know a little more about my future son in law!'

Kashi cringed at the title.

'Now Kashi-kun sweetheart,' she continued, 'you go with Mikan and she'll take you to your room, we'll discuss dates and times later, for now just relax a little.'

Kashi turned to his future bride, an unreadable expression on his stunned face. Mikan bit her lip.

'Go on dears,' encouraged Yumi, taking her fellow mentors hand, 'We'll see you later.'

Mikan looked up nervously, her cheeks burning red. She had never been the type to shy easily, but now she just wanted the ground to swallow her whole and drag her down to the undergrounds. Anything to get out of this oh so very awkward situation.

Taking a quick glance at his future bride Kashi managed to mumble an, 'Um…' before directing his attention straight back to his feet.

'I g-guess we should go u-up,' stuttered Mikan, her blush deepening.

'I-I guess…'

Of all the people in the universe, thought Kashi as they made their way upstairs, Mikan? I'm getting married to Mikan?


	4. Lustfull Cravings!

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; .MsoPapDefault mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

MMC: Woo! Back again!

Tommy: Mmph!

MMC: Oh yes, my huge gratitude's to Safaia Bara, who lent me a role of duck tape to keep my friend here quiet. For you, I give a Kish plush and a virtual bar of chocolate.

Tommy: …. I(

MMC: Tommy has now written a message on some paper, for me to read. It is for Safaia Bara, but I'm not going to read it because so far this is quite a family friendly fiction.

Tommy: ….!! :-

MMC: That's nice. Anyway, new chapter, hope you all enjoy it. I realise by the reviews I receive at the moment that this fiction won't get as many reviews, however, I have decided….

Unlike my other My Little Strawberry, Sickly Sweet shall contain…. (Wait for it)…. LEMON.

Yes Lemon, if you don't know what that is, look it up on urban dictionary XD.

Anyway, little chapter. Any thing you think is MasayaXIchigo, is not MasayaXIchigo. I have to bring him in to explain something, but he won't be there for very long (E.g. I'll try and kill him off later). This chapter involves a confrontation between Shintaro (Ichigo's father) and Kish; it has also got a little more on our mysterious new character and a little on Mikan and Kashi's relationship. Ok all done you may go.

Tommy! Disclaimer!

Tommy: ……….!Q£& !! X-(

MMC: Aheh, oh right. I don't own any of Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

Tommy: …….--

MMC: Um, ok….STARTO!

Tommy: --;

* * *

Shintaro sat sipping at his noodles.

'So honey,' chirped Sakura, 'Kish, isn't really as bad as you thought, now is he?'

Shintaro grunted.

Sakura sighed, 'Now come on dear, he's a lovely boy, and he hasn't laid an unsavoury hand on Ichigo, has he?'

Shintaro let out a small "Humph" of annoyance and returned to his noodles.

'Now look Shin-chan, you're gonna have act a little more friendly. I'm out today, Ichigo's at school, and Kish-kun will have to stay here with you today.'

'I don't see why,' grumbled Shintaro, 'couldn't he just go to Ichigo's school? As a transfer student? It was the school who arranged it after all.'

'You heard what Ichigo said, Kish received an injury from a car accident a couple of weeks ago,' reminded Sakura, 'I wish she'd told me earlier, I shouldn't have sent him with her food yesterday. But that's beside the point, Kish can't walk all the way to school with her, he's hurt and so you'll look after him today.'

'But I don't want to! Why do I have to spend my only day of work, with him? Why can't you?' whined Shintaro.

'I already told you, today's my turn to help out with Fen-san's charity drive, I promised last week, so I have to,' explained Sakura, taking Shintaro's empty cup over to the sink.

'Mum!'

Sakura turned around, just in time to see her rather flustered daughter skid to a halt outside the kitchen door.

'W-Where's my bag?' she huffed.

'By the door honey, where you left it yesterday,' smiled Sakura.

'O-Oh right,' Ichigo chuckled, 'but,' her expression changing now to one of complete seriousness, 'Dad, you're going to be nice to Kish-kun today, right?'

Her father shrugged, choosing to look around.

'Dad,' whined Ichigo.

'Yes, yeh, whatever…' he muttered, changing the subject, 'Have a good day at school.'

Ichigo smiled, 'Thanks dad, it means a lot to me.'

'Humph.'

'Bye, I'm leaving now,' she called as she ran out, 'See ya later Kish-kun,' she added closing the door behind her.

'There see, you made a promise to Ichigo now, so now you have to be good,' smiled Sakura, once Ichigo had left.

Shintaro opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was cut off by the entrance of Kish himself.

He smiled dozily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, 'Good morning.'

'Good morning Kish-kun, would you like some breakfast?' asked Sakura, making her way back to the counter top.

'Oh, if it wouldn't be too much trouble,' he nodded, 'I'm kinda hungry…'

'Sure thing, I'll put something on for you.'

'Thank you very much, Mrs. Momomiya.'

Kish then turned his attention to Shintaro.

'Good morning sir,' he tried his best to smile.

Shintaro shrugged and looked away, Kish sighed.

'Well,' grinned Sakura, 'I'll be out all day today, so you two can have fun at home. And then later tonight me and my husband are going out Kish-kun, sweetie, so we'll be out and you'll and Ichigo will have to stay here.'

'However,' grunted Shintaro, interrupting his wife, 'We're going to have a serious conversation about behaviour while we're out.'

He gave Kish a dirty look.

'Oh, that's my ride,' chirped Sakura, hearing the doorbell and taking as peek through the window, 'Bye honey,' she smiled, planting a soft kiss on Shintaro's cheek, 'And,' she whispered into his ear, 'Try not to kill each other, ok?'

Shintaro grunted.

'Alright, I'll see you two later, goodbye!' she called, leaving the two males alone.

Kish shivered, even with his neck craned back to wave goodbye to Mrs. Momomiya, he could still feel Mr. Momomiya's ice cold stare, burrowing into his neck.

'Well boy,' hissed Shintaro, as Kish turned back to face him; 'I guess you better get some rest, with that injury of yours.'

* * *

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Ichigo apologised as she stumbled over the mess which had once been her lunch tray. The entire contents of her drink were new covering her latest victim, as well as her spaghetti lunch hiding his face.

'It's alright Momomiya-san,' chuckled her victim, wiping the pasta strings from his face and revealing none other than Masaya Aoyama.

'Oh, oh Aoyama-kun, I'm sorry, here, do you wanna napkin?' Ichigo stammered, fumbling with the napkin dispenser.

'Thanks,' smiled Masaya, taking the napkin form her and wiping his stained shirt.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Ichigo blushed, 'Here, I'll bring some napkins over to your table, where are you se-,'

'Actually Momomiya-san, I was kind of hoping you would come and sit with me today,' offered Masaya.

Ichigo blinked and blushed.

_I thought this was all sorted, but does he just want to talk?_

'Um, sure I guess…'

* * *

'Bataa-san, is it a good idea to be doing this so early?'

The young blonde alien looked up at the egg headed royal advisor and grinned.  
'Jeeze Nasu, give it a rest,' he chuckled, 'I know Kish, I know his weaknesses, and I know when we should strike.'

'Yes but, with all due respect, tonight is so ear-,'

'Nasu,' Bataa sighed, 'tonight, two of the humans, presumably the girl's mother and father are out. Kish is still wounded, although I don't know what from, it seems to be bad. The girl will be spending a lot of her time looking after Kish while his injury heals, and may have to use energy protecting him. In any case I think I can take her. The mew mew's are of no threat to me, if you have indeed done what I have asked…have you Nasu?'

'Why, yes of course, but-,'

'Good. I got rid of that last Chimera Animal of yours Nasu; he was of no use to me anymore. However, he did his job. I have decided on bringing the girl back alive, if Kish is forced into this, then I shall take her as my own-,'

'A human girl!?' interrupted Nasu.

'Do you have a problem with that?'

Nasu crinkled his nose and shook his head sharply, 'No of course not-,'

'Then you'll be ok with my plan. We start tonight. Remember what I told you, the girl should be easy to get if you do exactly as I say. I'll take care of Kish, is it settled Nasu?'

Nasu sighed, no use in arguing, Bataa had permission from the King to do whatever he saw fit.  
'A-Alright Bataa-san, I'll trust in your judgement…'

'Heh,' Bataa chuckled. His eyes darted towards the lead mews bedroom, 'She'll be back in a couple of hours.'

* * *

'So, um Aoyama-kun what did you want to talk about?' Ichigo asked quietly, 'Is something wrong?'

Masaya sighed, 'It's just, I know you told me there's someone else, but do you trust me?'

Ichigo blinked, a little taken aback by the question, 'O-Of course I still trust you, I, I just…'

'Look, you know about the power I had as the Blue Knight…'

'Y-Yeh, but it's not with you anymore right?'

'No it's not, but I still have some of his blood coursing through me, whether he's dead or not,' Masaya lowered his voice, 'And I can feel something, something is wrong here. Someone is coming, an alien. Two I think. I'm not sure, but it's not one we know. It's not Pai, or Tart, and I don't think its Kish although I think he might be nearby.'

Ichigo decided not to mention that Kish was indeed nearby, in her house.

'Are-are you sure, are you sure it's no one we know?' asked Ichigo.

Masaya nodded.

'Odd, well you know the Mew Aqua was dispersed there, there's a possibility I mean,' started Ichigo, 'could they have come to look for more…? No, no I'm sure K-; someone would have told me form the aliens.'

Masaya shrugged, 'It's a weird feeling, but I'm sure of it.'

Ichigo bit her lip, and tried to focus on remembering anything Kish may have told her.

'I know you've found someone else, and I just want you to be happy,' Masaya smiled, holding her hand, 'But I need you to be careful, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, so please just be on the lookout.'

Ichigo smiled.

_Just like Masaya to still be looking out for me like this._

'Thank you,' she replied, 'I promise I'll be careful, I will.'

'Good,' Masaya smiled softly, then blushed, 'O-Oh sorry,' he chuckled nervously, letting go of her hand.

* * *

Kish lay, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling. He was in the Momomiya's spare room.  
Ichigo wouldn't be back for at least another two or three hours, and he was bored. Still, better stay bored than risk going down stares and facing her father.

It just so happened however his stomach had other plans. A loud grumble was released from the pit of his stomach, and as he sat up he realised just how hungry he was.

_Maybe just one quick trip down, to grab some food._

Slowly manoeuvring his aching legs over the side of the bed, he managed to stand up. He had forgotten how much his legs were still hurting. His chest had healed up fine, but his legs were defiantly where the majority of damage had been. They were still cut and bruised and grazed form that last battle.

Gathering himself up, he stumbled downstairs and walked as quietly as he could into the kitchen. The TV was on in the living room so he guessed Shintaro must still be in there, however he was surprised to see him, still sitting in the same spot he had been this morning; a cup of coffee firmly clasped in his fist.

'Sit down boy,' he hissed, signalling to the seat opposite himself. Kish didn't argue and slowly walked across the room to sit with him.

'So,' mused Shintaro, scratching his hand on the table top, 'Have you ever had a girlfriend before?'

Kish blinked, he hadn't even said hello yet.

'Well, a few, I guess…'

'A few…?' repeated Shintaro. Nervously Kish nodded, deciding that lying about some of his past might not be such a bad idea.

'So, you're girl crazy is that it!?' Shintaro yelled quite suddenly.

'N-No,' Kish stammered, so he had said the wrong thing after all, 'I haven't had many, there was just a few and they didn't work very well so now-,'

'Then you must be craving even more a girls presence, to make up for your past relationship!' decided Shintaro, getting up and slamming a fist on the table, 'And now you want to satisfy your sexual desires, your lustful cravings with my daughter! Is that it!?'

'No I just,' Kish stuttered, raising his hands in defence, 'm-me and your daughter are just friends, I didn't want a-anything more-,'

'So she's not good enough for you is she? Not even pretty enough for something on the side, is that it!?' Shintaro growled, his body shaking.

'No she's beautiful and a lovely girl, I just-,'

'Ah, so you admit it! You do want her! Your sick mind has made you hungry for my daughter, I knew it!'

'No please sir, I know it's odd me being here, but I only want to-,'

'You only want to sleep with my daughter!'

'No!' growled Kish, 'Sir, please, your daughter is not my interest, why won't you believe me?'

He looked Mr. Momomiya in the eyes, and gradually, his shocked expression seemed to melt away slightly. He looked up at Kish's determined eyes and shook his head.

He sighed, and shook himself back into sitting position, 'Because I've seen the way you look at her,' he answered quietly.

Kish paused, 'T-The way I look at her? What do you mean?'

* * *

Ichigo smiled. It hadn't been such a bad day today, considering it was her first back at school since that first battle with Deep Blue.

_Moe and Miwa where ecstatic to see me, Aoyama-kun is still just a nice and it looks likes we could still be friends now the awkwardness had gone. Sure that pop quiz was annoying, especially because I haven't covered anything they where talking about but…_

She sighed.

_I have to admit, I'm happy I'll be seeing Kish when I get back, but I wonder what happened between him and Dad. He didn't seem to be in a great mood this morning._

Scuffing her shoes on the pavement she waited for the cars to pass.

* * *

'With her last boyfriend, he was perfect,' mumbled Shintaro.

Kish felt a wave of jealousy hit him, but ignored it, 'I'm sorry I can't amount,' he muttered.

'Because of that, I had a hunch they wouldn't last forever. He had no passion in his eyes,' sighed Shintaro, 'and boys with passion keep girls attention. They can prove there love over and over again, without even wording an 'I love you'.'

Kish raised an eyebrow.

_What's he getting at…?_

'But boys like you, who obviously have a passionate streak in them, can break girl's hearts.'

Kish looked at him. Shintaro's pupils bore into his own as if trying to tell him something.

'I, I would never, ever hurt Ichigo,' he muttered, his voice barley a whisper, forgetting momentarily to call Ichigo by her polite last name. Shintaro ignored it.

'And why should I believe you?'

Kish's mouth opened to speak, but closed it again.

'I'm not stupid you know. You've known her for longer than your letting on haven't you, you do like her…'

Kish took a sharp breath at the words. Of course I like her, he wanted to say, I love her.

_This could be just another trap. He's just luring me into this so I'll admit to it, and then he'll explode. I should really only tell him when Ichigo's thinks it's alright, but now might be the best time to do it, when he's calmed down and everything._

Kish looked up, however just as he was about to open his mouth for the second time, the two were interrupted by the doorbell.

'I'm back!' called a familiar voice, a moment later and Ichigo entered. She paused, taking in the scenario, 'Have you two not moved since I left?'

Kish chuckled, trying to shake of the dense atmosphere, 'Actually I was just a little hungry, so I came down and I and your father started talking.'

Ichigo looked over to her father, who looked surprisingly calm, then turned back to Kish to give an apologetic smile.

'Anyway,' her father sighed, 'I'm meeting your mother soon, so I better get changed.'

'Oh, alright dad, I'll see you later,' Ichigo said, waving him out the door, 'Mum said your tie was on the wardrobe,' she called as he ascended upstairs.

Shaking her head when her father gave nothing but a miserable grunt in reply, she went to sit opposite Kish.

'So,' she sighed, 'how'd it go?'

Kish lowered his head, 'I think he's figured it out…'

'About me being a Mew?' jumped Ichigo, speaking a little too loudly.

'Keep your voice down,' shushed Kish, 'No, not about that. About us. He's said he wasn't stupid and I've obviously known you longer than I'm letting on. He also says he figures I like you, maybe a little more than I'm letting show. Don't know how he figured out, I thought we were being pretty good about the whole thing…'_  
_

_  
_Ichigo put her head in her hands, hoping Kish was just joking around.

'If dad's figured it out, then mum must have figured it out already…'

'Maybe you should tell him the truth…'

'I can't,' mumbled Ichigo, 'I mean, we should tell them about me being a mew first, and then about you being an alien, and then maybe we can say we're together.'

'He knows Kitten, there's not much point in hiding it if he's figured it out.'

'I-I know…' muttered Ichigo, 'oh yeh and before I forget, I know you don't like  
Aoyama-kun, but he told me something I think you'll wanna hear at lunch today.'

* * *

'I-It's nice,' mused Kashi, uneasily. Or perhaps uneasy is an understatement. He was more petrified beyond his wits than uneasy. Mikan could tell this immediately, mainly because she was feeling the same way. Every word Kashi had ever said in regards to woman rushed through her head, and dizziness began to fester in her already aching mind.

The dizziness intensified as she got up quickly to ask, 'W-Would you like something to drink?' Her voice cracked slightly, but Kashi smiled nervously anyway and nodded his head. Ignoring her head rush, Mikan stumbled over to the bathroom door.

Kashi cleared his throat as she disappeared and took in his surroundings. It hadn't changed much from since they were younger. Same books lining the shelves, same rough blue curtains, same bright white columns lining her walls. Of course, since the retrieval of the Mew Aqua, everything had been re done, and this was no exception. The cracks in the walls had been fixed; a lot of the insulation had been removed because of the added warmth and her old broken bed had been replaced with a newer one. Good thing too. Despite himself, Kashi let out a snigger of amusement, remembering exactly how her bed had gotten broken in the first place.

'Um, here,' murmured Mikan re-entering with two cups and handing one over. Kashi took it gratefully. His throat was killing him, it had clenched up completely.

'Thanks,' he croaked, taking a much needed drink.

Kashi coughed awkwardly, Mikan took an opportunity to look at him.

'Are you alright?' she asked timidly. Kashi nodded.

'Would you like me to get you something to eat?'

'I'm fine thanks…'

'Sure?'

'Sure.'

'Kashi?'

'Uhuh?'

'What…what do you feel about this?'

Kashi looked up.  
'Wh-What do you mean?' he asked surprised.

'About…this…this arrangement…'

Kashi shrugged. 'I guess,' he murmured, 'I knew I'd have to do this some time, especially with Yumi-san insisting on grandchildren before I turn twenty five.'

Mikan blushed. Looking back on his words, so did Kashi.

'N-not that I mean, we have to g-get on that right away,' he spluttered, 'Or I mean, at all. But we probably should, but not now. Maybe later, but n-not later as in now, just later as in…' Kashi trailed off shaking his head, 'Sorry.' He finished.

'Its fine,' smiled Mikan.

'I must be still in shock; I'm not making any sense today.'

'Me too. Out of everyone we get put together, strange eh?' Mikan muttered, finally voicing what they had both been thinking.

'I know, it's weird,' Kashi mumbled, 'But at least I didn't get stuck with some old hag. At least you're my friend.'

'We've been friends for years, but I never thought you'd settle down. I knew you'd be forced but I figured you'd find a way out of it…'

'And now I'm settling down with you…'


	5. Apology :S

Hi!

This is a message of apology! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in well...let's face it...months. Unfortunately I am currently right in the middle of my IGCSE's. For anybody not from England, these are like these huge exams you have in England when you're 15/16. It's really important for me that I get good grades (I need A's in all Sciences to do Psychology for A Level :S) so I've been working really hard. I have History/Chemistry tomorrow, so I shouldn't really be writing this now...-_-'

Anyway...all my exams finish on the 24th June. My summer is still pretty busy, but I intend to make every day count! So this summer I will try my hardest to update, update, update!

Promise :x

I hope I haven't annoyed too many...I hope you can forgive me!

Love Love Love Love Love you allllllll! 3


End file.
